1. Field
Example embodiments relate to radiation detectors and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiation such as X-ray and gamma (γ)-ray may be used to probe the inside of an object owing to a high penetrability of the radiation. Thus, the radiation is usually used for a medical field and a non-destructive test. A penetration amount of the radiation may vary according to the density of the inside of the object. A difference in the penetration amount may be measured to form an image of the inside of the object.
To detect the difference in the penetration amount, a photoconductor, i.e., a photoelectric conversion material, may be used. If the radiation is radiated onto the photoconductor, an electron-hole pair may be generated inside the photoconductor and may be separated into an electron and a hole and converted into an electrical signal. According to an amount (intensity) of the radiation injected into the photoconductor through the object, an amount of charges generated in the photoconductor may vary. Such a difference in the amount of charges may be used to form the image of the inside of the object.